Accidental Babies
by Panda513
Summary: Jared/Kim story. A fight, an accident, a hospital bed, and a sad surprise. One shot.


**This is a Jared/Kim story. It came to me in a dream, weird, and I was inspired to write this. In a kind of, sort of, way, it resembles OTH's episode where Haley gets hit by a car. Enjoy, please comment!! (one shot)**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Kim, you're overreacting," Jared breathed in frustration.

"I'm overreacting? Are you kidding me?!" I had just about taking as much from his mouth as I could. I stood up from the piece of driftwood on the beach and walked swiftly towards the paved road. "I'm overreacting," I repeated. "Right,"

"Kim, wait," His voice came from behind, following me. "I didn't mean it; please don't be mad at me." I turned around to face him before hitting the road.

"What didn't you mean?" I questioned incuriously. "Becoming a jealous psychopath or punching my friend in the face?" I folded my arms across my chest. Jared stared at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh," He pondered, shifting from side to side. "Both?" It sounded more like a question than a response. I threw my hands up in the air. His arms reached out and wrapped around me before I could move.

"Jared," I let out an irritated sigh.

"I'm sorry," He said in the crook of my neck, beside my ear. "I just worry about you sometimes." I had to let out a controlled laugh.

"Sometimes?" I felt his hands rub up and down my back and I started to relax.

"You don't understand how much you mean to me," I felt Jared's lips in my hair. "How important you are," He left kisses down my neck. "If something were to happen to you," I felt him shiver involuntarily.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." I stated harshly. "Besides, I always have my overprotective wolf of a boyfriend fresh on my tail if any harm should come my way." He smiled as I pulled away to look up at him.

"You have a point." He agreed.

"Yes, I do," I kissed his throat. "You need to apologize to Scott,"

"No way!" He hissed back, releasing me from his grip. The shock that appeared on my face was evident.

"Why not?" My eyes became narrow.

"Because I knew what he was thinking!" Jared's voice boomed from his chest as he took a step away from me.

"Oh really? You're a fucking mind reader now?" My sarcastic tone startled him, his eyebrows rising.

"No, but I can bet my last dollar that he is in love with you," His hands were trembling now. I took a step towards the road.

"We have been friends since the fifth grade!" Jared's eyes wouldn't meet mine. He looked everywhere, the trees, the ground, the sky, just to avoid my gaze.

"Whatever, Kim," He huffed out, turning back towards the beach. "I know what I saw,"

"You don't know shit," I let out, angrily, taking a few strides onto the street. Before I could comprehend what was happening I heard the rubber tires of a car squeal trying to come to a stop. I turned my head to the side to see a Jeep coming straight for me, wildly turning around the sharp corner. I shut my eyes right before I felt the car collide into my side.

I was in a daze once the car hit me. I could feel myself rising out of my body, before I could even feel the pain of getting run over. I saw my body smack against the front windshield as it cracked into thousands of pieces. I tumbled up onto the top of the jeep before sliding off beside the passenger window, hitting the rear view mirror with my back on the way down. Instinctively, after landing on the pavement, my body curled to one side and blood rushed to my head. The pain was strong now, feeling as though every bone in my body was broken. I heard the car continue down the street, whipping fast around another set of trees, disappearing from my ears. My vision blurred, but I made out a figure rushing towards me like a bullet through the trees.

"Kim!" Jared's voice, panic stricken, screamed out into my ear. "Oh, baby, no, no!"

I felt nothing, the sharp pain in my stomach radiating through my veins took over my entire body. I made out Jared's face above mine, his lips moving, and his hands on either side of my face.

"Baby, stay with me! Kim, Kim!" He looked to either side of him, calling out for help. Another figure appeared in my peripheral vision, but I was unable to make him out. I was concentrating on Jared's face as his voice cried into my ears.

"Can you hear me? Baby, please, oh no, please," The sound of his anguished cracking tone made the wall fortressed between Jared and I break down. I needed to stop his pain, his tears wet on my cheek as his face bent down to touch mine. I found my voice.

"Jared," I tried to speak as loud as I could, but my tone was barely above a whisper.

"Kim?! Oh sweetheart, where does it hurt? Oh God," His kisses were all over my face.

"It hurts," I whimpered, crying into his hair.

"I know, baby, I know," Anxiety laced his words. "Jacob called an ambulance, it's on the way." Jared was hysterical; his hands trembling as I finally felt the contact between us. I started drifting, my mind was leaving my body, and I knew I was dieing.

"I'm going to die," I told him, knowing the truth in my words.

"No! You are not dieing, do you understand me?!" His whole body curved into mine, his arms wrapped around my bloody torso. His t-shirt came into my vision, stained with so much blood, my blood, sickening my stomach.

"Jared," I coughed and blood spewed out of my throat. His hands were wiping my mouth immediately.

"You are going to be fine," He breathed, annunciating each word. "I love you so much, so much, baby," His voice choked, sobs escaped his chest. My vision went black but I faintly remember the red lights flashing right before I lost my sight. The ambulance sirens cried in my ears, along with Jared's voice, telling me he loved me once more.

…………………………..

I woke up to nothing. I was in a white room; a heart monitor was humming steadily from beside me. My arms were on either side of me, tubes were punctured into my hands, flowing medicine straight into my bloodstream. I blinked furiously, ridding the water from my eyes, when I saw Jared appear in the doorway. It was like that dream you have when you can't speak, only I wasn't scared anymore. Jared was here.

He rushed to my side, his clothes stained with blood which I was somewhat sure was mine. His lips found my forehead and I sighed in relief. The pain was gone, and Jared hot tears splashed onto my face as I felt sobs rise in his chest. I reached up, struggling, and rubbed his back. As soon as he felt my contact he released his lips from me, staring down at my body with anxiety flowing from his eyes.

"Hi," I muttered pathetically, my throat thick with sleep as I wondered how long I have been here.

"Hi," He sighed back, a few more tears dripping down his red cheeks. A smile appeared on his face as I tried to reassure him with my eyes that I was alright. Then he was kissing me, everywhere. His kisses lingered on my cheeks, neck, forehead, chest, anywhere he could reach without hurting me.

"Are you alright? Tell me if you are in pain," He murmured in between his kisses, struggling to breathe. "I've been so worried, Kim," He finally sat in the chair next to my bed, relaxing a little, before taking my hand and holding it to his face.

My hand traced the dark purple circles underneath his eyes, bemused. I ran my thumb alongside the crease from his eyes, filled with water.

"You look exhausted," I commented.

"I'm fine," He retorted, staring down at my body again.

The reality of the situation flickered in my mind as I followed his gaze. My body was bandaged; my left leg was elevated with a sling, casted from my thigh to my ankle. My right arm was tucked securely into my chest, locking over my shoulder to keep it in place. My breathing became uneven, panic consuming my core. What happened to me? Jared's hands found my face, his lips at my ear.

"You're okay," He soothed me. "You're fine, I'm right here," Jared's words did not calm me. My breathing intensified as I remember the car. The tires squealing, the feeling of pressure on my chest as I went up over the windshield, the shattering glass as my life flashed before my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Kim, baby, you're alright," Jared's hands were shaking now, trying to grab a hold of my left one.

"How long have I been out?" The shock wave hit me, my hand finally unclenching taking a hold of my boyfriend's.

"A few days," Jared's reply was sad, distress laced his words.

"You're clothes," I reminded him, looking down at the same clothes I remembered he was wearing when I got hit. The blood was stained, deep, no chance of saving the material.

"I haven't gone home yet," He reached up to stroke my hair with his hand. "I couldn't leave you."

"Have you slept?" I wondered out loud.

"No," His answer was brief.

"Jared, you need to sleep-," The knock on the door interrupted our conversation. The door opened softly, a man in a white coat appeared at the doorway. Jared stood up, still holding onto my hand.

"Come on in, Dr. Fields," Jared began rubbing small circles around my palm.

"Good afternoon, Jared," Dr. Fields nodded once in his direction and Jared put out his free hand to shake his. "Hello, Kim, nice to see you awake,"

Dr. Fields appeared on my left side, studying the monitors, checking my vitals, and my eyes. After the small tests, he sighed, taking a deep breath, and walked to the edge of the bed.

"Jared, you may want to have a seat," I stiffened, rigid as a board, panic overwhelmed me. My eyes bulged out of my head and tears sprung to my eyes. Jared obeyed, almost falling into the chair, his hand squeezing mine automatically.

"Kim," Dr. Fields began looking in my direction and then towards Jared briefly. "How attached were you to this pregnancy?" My heart literally stopped beating, I was sure of it.

"P-p-pregnancy?" I stuttered out, shocked, as Jared let go of my hand almost immediately.

"Kim, you were nine weeks pregnant," Dr. Fields stopped, tilting his head. "Did you not know?"

"Wait," Jared spoke before I could find my voice. "She _was _pregnant?"

"The baby had no chance of survival, the fetus died on impact," A sob racked my shoulders, an ungodly sound escaped my lips and I screamed out loud. Jared's shaky voice was next to my ear, his arms around my neck holding my close to him.

"Kim," Jared finally breathed out, I caught his scent as I ran my hand through his tousled hair. "Did you know you were pregnant?"

"No," I coughed, sobs escaping again. I felt Jared's body tremble, as I realized he was crying, too.

"No," Jared got up and walked to the other side of the room, away from me. I couldn't breathe without him next to me. My heart monitor went crazy and my breathing became heaving. Dr. Fields walked over to me at the same time Jared trudged back, his hand covering his mouth.

"I need a nurse in here!" The doctor started shouting out orders as my breathing was rigid and too fast, I felt my heart beating out of my chest, pain shooting down my chest and arms.

"Kim!" Jared's voice was faint, like a tunnel, echoing.

"I need her on a morphine drip, stat," Voices were all around me, my eyes fixated on Jared's panicked face. His arms were extended out, and his mouth was moving, but I couldn't make out his words. Two men were holding him back from me as he struggled to free himself from their grip.

I felt various pokes in my arms and legs, my vision blurred before becoming clear again. I could feel my heart beat return to normal, maybe even slower, as the hospital staff shuffled out of the room one by one.

"Scared us there for a minute, Kim," Dr. Fields looked up from the chart in his hands. "I'll be back soon to check in on you, the morphine should put you to sleep soon. Just stay relaxed," Jared was at my side as soon as the doctor left the room.

"God damn it, Kimberly! You're going to be the death of me, don't scare me like that!" I couldn't help but sigh at his overbearing protectiveness.

"Jared," I choked up, my bottom lip trembling as a frown appeared on my face.

"What's the matter, baby? Are you in pain?" His hand rubbed my arm.

"Yes," I told him honestly. "I lost our baby," Jared gasped, unsure of how to react. He kissed my forehead, whispering against my face.

"It's not you're fault," Jared's words were spoken slower than normal as the morphine kicked in. "It's mine,"

"Jared!" I shouted; anger flushed through my body. "It's not you're fault."

"I should have never started that fight," His head looked down. "If I hadn't turned away from you, I would have been there, to protect you," Each word escaping his lips were strained. He was struggling to come to terms with the accident and now the baby.

"I love you," I blurted out. "I'm sorry for getting mad and defending my friend, I'm sorry for yelling at you, and I'm sorry for everything else." Tears sprung out of my eyes and Jared kissed them away.

"As if I can stay mad at you for longer than a minute," He muttered deep in his chest. I knew it was true. "I love you, Kim, now sleep." With his last words to me, I drifted off into a mindless slumber.


End file.
